Back to the Marauders
by Moindre
Summary: A long, wonderful and interesting tale of James, Lily, and others from the Marauders Era. A semi-canon story based on J.K.R's books and characters with a few characters of my own. Please Review, I love your comments! Rated T to be safe.
1. Old Barrel

**Before we start!**

Even though I have invented some characters and the story, etc. **I don't claim ANYTHING of the WHOLE STORY!** Feel free to take whatever you want, but let me clarify that this is the original piece :). **Everything belongs to J.K.R** (an incredible woman)

* * *

_Summer 2018_

* * *

September, 27, 2001

Dear Diary,

This is the last time I will write to you. My life is coming to an end at the age of 145.

I have failed to write my book about "_Blood Purity VS Wizard Ancestry_"; therefore, I'm writing a short version of my discovery. The inside of my walls, floors and desks at home are full of proof to prove my theories.

"_Pure_"

"_Slytherin members_" from Hogwarts School believe that being pure is having magic in their families up to the middle ages and beyond. _This is all wrong_. The real definition of "being pure" is have _both parents and_ _all four grandparents_ being wizards. (It doesn't matter if the grandparents are Muggle-born, Half-Blood or Pure).

"_Half-blood_"

These wizards have both "Magical and Non-magical ancestors". They must have _one parent_ who is a Witch/Wizard _at the least_. As long as both parents and/or grandparents are a mixture Magical and Non-magical people, it is considered Half-blood. When observing the students attending the school, I have noticed that Half-bloods can easily belong to any of the four "_Houses_".

"_Muggle-Born_"

Both parents must be either _a Muggle or a Squib_. It is believed for hundreds of years that Muggle-borns are descendents of squibs. My research proves this _and much more_. Muggle-borns actually have a minimum of five percent of "_Magical Blood_". In conclusion, they must have at least one of their _great-great-grandparent that is a Witch/Wizard_ in order for them to become one also. If you're a Muggle-born, ask your grandparents about their grandparents and solve the puzzle.

"_Squib_"

The opposite of Muggle-Born and it happens far less frequent. I have asked many questions to Mr. Filch (the groundkeeper at Hogwarts) and after some research _I have a great conclusion_. Squibs can be born from pure families, but how? All it needs is a minimum of _one great-great-grandparent_ that is a muggle or a squib themselves.

"_Muggle Blood Vs Witch and Wizard Blood_"

When people say: "You are half of your mum and half of your dad", this is true. Even though some children will look more like one parent, both genes are present in the child. Some genes take over others; brown eyes vs blue eyes is a great example. "Magical blood" takes over "Muggle blood". If one parent was "_VERY PURE_" and the other was "_VERY MUGGLE_", they would have three chances out of four to have a Wizard/Witch child and one out of four chances to have a squib child. If this "_Squib child_" had children with a "_VERY MUGGLE_" individual. The chances of having a Witch/Wizard would be half and half.

"_The First Wizard"_

The very first wizard was born thousands of years ago in Egypt. He became a God that walked the earth. This wizard had many children, and these children had more, etc. The result: The first "_pure_" family of witches and wizards.

In conclusion, all Wizards or Witches (Pure or Muggle Born) are _all related to each other_.

Some people believe that other Wizards "_poofed_" out of the blue just like this one, but I believe otherwise. This is the only one who has ever "_poofed"_ out of the blue.

Because the Ministry of Magic is in England, almost half of the world's wizards population live in this area (Egypt comes in second and China in third). The purest of them all are two different branches of families in Egypt that go by the last names "_Chalthoum_" and "_Hassan_". Other than that, all other families have died out of "_Purity_" in this generation (Malfoy, Longbottom, Weasly and others). More were lost in the generation before that (Black, Lestrange, Potter, Prewett and others).

-Patrissa "Old Barrel" Dumbledore

...

Even though the writing was very weak, the twelve year old boy continued reading the diary of this great witch. He wondered if this section of the _Greatest Wizard Museum of All Times _would answer his questions about his house sorting at Hogwarts.

...

September, 28, 2001

Dear diary,

Here it goes…

"_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin_"

...

The boy's heart skipped a beat. "_The answer MUST be here," _he thought to himself. "_The reason why I'm in Slytherin…"_

_...  
_

People are not just sorted into their houses from actually being "_pure", "brave", "friendly" _and_ "intelligent"._ It has a deeper meaning. It is also sorted by "_outgoing", "shyness", "intelligence", "brawn", "Blood status_" and what house you really want to be in.

I will take a few Gryffindor students from my last year as examples,

_James Potter_: Very brave; very pure; quite friendly; more or less intelligent; not shy and very outgoing; more brawn then brains; pure; wanted to be in Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin.

_Sirius Black_: Very pure; very brave; somewhat friendly; more or less intelligent; not shy and very outgoing; brawn and brains are equal; pure; wanted to be in Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin.

...

"James… Sirius?" the boy whispered outloud.

"I prefer just being called James you know! Sirius is my _middle_ name!" said James in a loud voice, as always. "What the bloody hell are you reading Al?"

"Nothing, let's just go find mum and dad," after walking a few feet, he realized that his older brother was reading the diary behind the glass. He tucked on his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"You know," said James with a smile and eyes closed behind his glasses. He lifted up his head towards the diary glued to the wall with a charm. "Who cares if you're in Slytherin! As long as you're a Wizard, I don't see the difference!"

"You're the one who said that it was BAD!" he shoved his brother lightly. "YOU SAID I WAS-"

"I'M SORRY, THEN!" James voice echoed the giant room of _Hogwarts Room of Houses_. For almost a year now, he had tormented his little brother for being a Slytherin. It was out of the ordinary because both parents and all of their grandparents were in Gryffindor.

"Whatever…" puffed Albus as he returned to the diary.

...

Alice Fragments: Very pure; very brave; very friendly; more or less intelligent; shy and not very outgoing; brawn and brains are equal; pure; wanted to be in Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw and finally Slytherin.

...

"Oi! Why is my name there anyways?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Albus in a low, but angry voice. His cheeks were still a bit red under the mountains of freckles. "Maybe I will find out if you would just stop bothering me and let me read!"

His brother rolled his eyes and read the diary along with his sibling.

...

Mary Macdonald: Very brave; very friendly; quite intelligent; not pure at all; very shy and not outgoing; more brains then brawn; muggle-born; wanted to be in Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor, then Slytherin and finaly Ravenclaw.

I have also proved that magic, itself, has _logic_. This is the reason why all houses have an equal amount of students and gender per year. I have had interesting conversations with the "_Sorting Hat_" himself. He sorts out the obvious when the students first enter the room. He makes further decisions and proving his choice by reading the students mind right before he shouts _HUFFLEPUFF, GRYFFINDOR, RAVENCLAW _or_ SLYTHERIN._

Do you know how many wizards attended Hogwarts in the '90's? '80's? 70's? and before that?

The school adjusts itself to the number of students by shrinking and growing it's insides.

In year 2000, after the second war, there were 3 first years of each gender in each house (total of 24 first years)

In year 1990, before the second war and after the first war, there were 5 (total of 40 first years)

In year 1980, during the end of the first war, there were 7 (total of 56 first years)

In year 1970, before the first war, there were 21 (total of 168 first years)

...

"We had _wars_?" asked James.

Albus shrugged in reply and looked at the archway leading out to the corridor. A young girl was standing her ground with her arms crossed and taping her right foot. She shared the same freckles as the two boys and the same brown eyes as the eldest of the brothers.

"You guys are are going to be in so much trouble," said Lily. The boys turned around and faced her. "Mum and Dad told us to stick together. All five of us! Do you have any idea how big this building is?"

"Why aren't you with Mum and Dad?" replied James. "You're in as much trouble as we are!"

Lily was struggling for words and just made an angry face.

"Nice one," whispered Al to his older brother.

Albus Severus Potter knew that this year was going to be a good one. He passed his fingers through his dark hair and smiled to himself. Being a _silver-and-sea-green-Slytherin_ doesn't bother him anymore. All he wanted was his brother's approval and besides, green is a wonderful eye color.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This chapter is an explanation of how it works in _my _Harry Potter might differ a bit from J.K.R, but the idea is mainly the same.

For example, how do you expect witches and wizards being scared of some murderer's name? I say it's because he killed off a WHOLE WACK of people!

For the number of students at Hogwarts, J.K.R wanted 5 of each gender in each house and at the same time about 1000 students. So I came up with the idea of 1000 students in the Marauders area and 5 of each gender in each house in Harry Potter's years. Which explains J.K.R's statements AND why people are afraid of saying Voldemort's name. I mean A NAME!

For the blood purity thing, if you actually do a FULL family tree. It does make sense with what I wrote, but I know it's still not what J.K.R means. Please don't be mean about this!

You will notice that I will make quite some changes, but I have an explanation for everything. You can always leave your questions as comments!

Let me remind you that the story will be about the Marauders and not about Harry Potter's children like in this very chapter, just remember Patrissa ;).

**My plan is to make 1 chapter of Lily's point of view, the next a point of view of a random character **(In this case Albus),** the next about James, then another random character, back to Lily and so on…**

_**Example**_

Chapter 1: Lily Evans

Chapter 2: Sirius Black

Chapter 3: James Potter

Chapter 4: Petunia Evans

Chapter 5 : Lily Evans

Chapter 6 : Remus Lupin

Etc.

**I'm also placing the date on top of each chapter so you don't get to confused what season it is/etc.

So this should be quite interesting, hope you like!

**Comment, rate, ask questions and enjoy ;)**

_-Moindre_


	2. Lily's Family

_1961 January 30_

_

* * *

_

Little Lily Evans watched with a big smile, her very own mother blowing out the candles on her cake. Her family around her cheered and clapped, she copied them. She recognized every face along with their personality.

...

Her father had a kind and low voice. Physically, he was scrawny, had brown eyes, short, black and shiny hair and, freckles that covered his whole body.

Her mother smiled rarely, but had a big heart. She was very intelligent and not patient. Her eyes were a very dark brown and her hair was thick, straight and naturally platinum blonde.

Her soon to be three year old sister was a lot like her mother. She was impatient, didn't like other children but loved her family. She inherited the dark brown eyes and a darker blonde version of her mother's hair.

Her mother's parents were witty and had a crispy attitude. Her grandmother had the same dark eyes as her daughter and had thick, formerly black, wavy hair that was always tied up in a bun. Her grandfather was never happy and had the same platinum blonde hair with not even a single gray hair present. His gray eyes and pointed face gave out an evil vibe.

Her father's parents died a few years back and because Lily is so young, she does not know this.

...

Lily's father gave him his freckles to her.

Lily's mother gave her perfect, light and glowing skin to her.

Lily's mother gave her thick straight hair, but in a dark auburn color.

Lily's father gave her his almond shaped eyes, but in a green color.

Lily's parents are thinking of moving to North England.

It is a fact that Lily's father does not know that magic exists.

It is also a fact that Lily's mother does not know that she's a squib.


	3. Spiro's Secret

_1962 Summer_

* * *

"_A Boiling Hot Week of Summer!_" read the front page of the local newspaper.

"Tell me about it," whispered the old lady to herself while sitting in her favorite chair. Warm weather is not too bad, but when it's humid on top of that, it's almost unbearable. As she was cutting newspaper articles, her dog started barking like a mad man.

"SHUT UP SCOON!" yelled the lady.

The terrier stopped for a few seconds and started barking again. Joyce marched outside, leaving her favorite pass time behind and went over to the dog at the end of the leash. She noticed a moving truck in the neighbor's driveway. She smiled to herself. "_It's about time I get new neighbors_" he thought to herself.

…

"This is the reason why I don't want animals," complained Spiro to his wife.

"All I wanted was a cat!" replied his wife as she carefully parked the vehicle.

"Are you two here to help or to argue?" asked Mr. Evans to his in-laws as he opened Mrs. Malfoys door.

"We weren't arguing," said Spiro in a cold tone, "We we're just sharing our opinion."

"Yes, well," Mr. Evans cleared his throat, "We really need you in the kitchen."

The elders complained as they stepped out of their car quite slowly and headed towards the front door. Their daughter came out of the doorway holding a child in each hand.

"Mother, Father," she started, "Can one of you take Lily and Petunia to the park while we work on unpacking? They're a bit in the way if you know what I mean."

"Your father would be glad to do it," she rubbed her husband's arm. "Won't you dear?"

"Yes, of course" he hugged his daughter and grabbed petunia's right hand.

…

Spiro's black and silver cane was sitting onto Lily's lap. Even though she was only two years old, she understood that the cane was important for her grandfather and she had to not break it. Four year old Petunia was holding the buggy while Spiro pushed it down the old and cracked path.

"Why you 'ave a stick?" asked Petunia as she pointed the cane that stuck out each side of the buggy.

"A long, long, time ago," explained her grandfather as simple as possible, "It was a magic staff until it broke and with the remaining pieces, someone made a walking stick out of it."

"Someone glue' it together?" asked Petunia.

"We could say that," Spiro was scared of revealing what the "_stick_" really was. His wife never approved his "_Magic tales_". It's not like Petunia would remember this conversation, but he would not want her to tell the tale to his wife, or worse, his one and only daughter.

Laughter from a few people came from a distance. Three people were dressed up almost as warm as Spiro. One elder woman, who looked familiar, was wearing a hooded cloak over a thin summer dress. Beside her, what seemed to be her son wore a deep purple cloak and was holding a very young child in his arms. The child could easily be Lily's age. The third adult was a very beautiful woman wearing "_muggle clothes_". A boy was on the ground at her feet playing with a toy of some kind. He seemed to be in between the age of six to eight years old. As he got closer, Spiro recognized the toy. It was a miniature broom in which you can make it hover with your hands, only if you're a witch or a wizard yourself of course.

"Stop playing with that Jordan," whispered the woman to the little boy with bright orange eyes. She waved awkwardly to the old man and two little girls strolling down the path and entered the door of her home with her son. The man also went inside, but the old lady was debating.

"Excuse me!" smiled the elder woman as she walked up to Spiro, "Malfoy, am I right?"

"Yes indeed," replied the elder as he stopped walking to shake hands, "Spiro Malfoy! And you are?"

"Monika Olive!" she paused, "Well, I was known as Monika Glowing at Hogwarts."

How could he have forgotten the face of Patrick's younger sister? Patrick Glowing was his best friend at Hogwarts and disappeared without a trace at the age of twenty. All three of them were pure warlocks and were sorted into Slytherin upon their arrival at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

…

"Did you have fun at the park Tuney?" asked Mrs. Evans to Petunia.

"Yeah…" she replied in a bit of a disappointed voice.

All six of them were eating at the dinner table surrounded by mountains of boxes that haven't been unpacked yet. Petunia really did like the park, but her grandfather had a long conversation with an old lady. It was so boring for her and she has no clue why this had to be a secret.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Don't forget to comment! I would like to know what you think to make the story even better!


	4. A Broom Flight

_Autumn 1963_

_

* * *

_A woman who seemed to be in her forties was running into her home in panic as she was looking for someone. When she finally realized what was going on. She hurried out the backdoor and ran towards the dirt trail that led into the woods.

"MASTER!" yelled her young house-elf over the barking noises of canines, "I'M FINISHED THE DISHES! NOW WHAT? I HAD FORGOTTEN! I'M SORRY MASTER, _I'M SORRY!"_

The witch ignored the barking and the scrawny creature as she started to run like she never ran before.

…

Supporting her black and light blue corset dress off the ground filled with wet autumn leaves. It felt like she had been running forever. Her hair was formerly in an up-do had now half fallen and flowing behind her as she ran. _"I can't believe this!" _she thought angrily to herself as she puffed, _"How dare he take James out like that right under my nose!"_ James was her dearest and only son. She would spoil him and would never want him hurt. He was a blessing because she only found true love in her late thirties. Having James as old as she was without any problems at all was a miracle. Her family were so proud, another pure-blood wizard who departed from the _Black Family Tree_. She was born a _Black_ and married the last living _Potter._ She also didn't need to work because her husband was a breeder of dangerous and magical canines right at home. This was the only dangerous situation she accepted, but not what was happening right now, not what her husband wants to do to her son.

The trees that were over her head were getting smaller and thinner. The wind violently blew and the smell of wet grass perfumed the air. Dorea stopped running and dropped her dress as she panted for air. In a short distance, to her right, she saw her precious James and her irresponsible husband. Her three year old son was holding a broom in between his legs, ready for takeoff.

"Wait!" screamed Dorea as she started running again, "JAMES, DON'T DO IT! WAIT FOR MOMMY! _CHARLUS STOP HIM_!"

The broom was slowly taken away from the child from his laughing father.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?" yelled Dorea as she picked up her son from the ground.

"Come off it dearest," said the man, "I learned how to fly when I just turned _two_ years old."

"I say," she paused, "That my son will learn to fly along with other students his age at Hogwarts."

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that would be for him?" his voice got a little louder, "He'll be the only pure-blood, or _half-blood even_ to have _never ever_ ridden a broom!"

"We _talked_ about this Charlus!" she was still a little short out of breath from her long run, "You know how terrible of a flyer I am! I almost killed myself dozens of times on a broom. _Until, _I had that flying class at school."

"But I jinxed the broom for it to go slowly and to not go over this high above the ground." said the man as he held his hand at the height of his waist. Even though he was quite tall, it wasn't high at all.

Dorea didn't know what to do. She looked at her son in his light hazel eyes and stroked his black hair.

"I wan' to fly" said James as he pointed to the cloudy sky, "Up, up, up, up, _up, up_ thewe!"

"Are you sure?" asked his own mother. James nodded at least four times. Dorea debated for another minute or two and handed her son over to her handsome husband. While her son was getting ready, she brushed her hair out of her face and removed dirt from her nails nervously.

"Ready son?" asked Charlus in an excited voice. James nodded and smiled. His parents took a few steps back. He noticed his mother was now playing nervously with her sapphire jewel on her silver necklace as he looked smiled at him. He kicked off the ground a bit too hard and swung up into the air higher than a two story building. Dorea let out a scream of terror.

"YOU DIDN'T JINX THE BROOM!" said Dorea as she grabbed her hair and started to panick.

"Yeah… about that," started Charlus, "I lied becau-"

"YOU DON'T DO THAT!" she pulled out her wand from her high heeled boot, "I'LL CURSE YOU!"

"Darling," he now had his hands in the air and was slowly walking backwards, "think about this, I- LOOK!" he pointed out.

James was riding his broom smoothly in the air. He was laughing and was having so much fun.

"JAMES!" yelled his father with his hands cupped around his mouth, "COME LAND HERE, PLEASE!"

The young boy dived down pretty quickly and slowed down all of sudden when he was close to the ground.

"Ta-daa!" exclaimed James as he landed softly on the ground and held his miniature broom over his head. His mother dropped her wand, got on her knees and hugged him very hard. She mumbled words like "_don't do it again_" or "I _was so worried_". His father gave him a thumb up with his left hand and placed his right index finger to his mouth. James kept the secret before and will keep on hiding his flying lessons from his mother. Besides, today was not his first lesson and his mother would be furious if she would have known.


	5. Lycanthropy

_1964 April 26_

_

* * *

_

Four year old Remus was petting the family dog's belly happily even though his father had been missing for over as week now. His light brown hair matched his light brown eyes just like his mother. Mrs. Lupin was talking to the phone on the porch. The house only had one phone and it had a very long cord. She was very worried about her husband and would constantly talk about this.

"Good dog, Puppy!" said Remus as he praised the German Sheperd. He named the dog when they first got him last year. Puppy was still young and quite energetic. He was always tied to his long metal leash that led from his doghouse and he would usually lie on the blue porch. Because the house was sitting on a hill on the edge of a forest, the porch had two half levels to it.

Puppy sprang up and stood on all fours with his ears up towards the woods.

"Down, puppy!" ordered Remus, "Lie down!" he pressed onto the dog's back. It ignored him and walked towards the forest. He tilted his head.

"What is it, Puppy?" Remus asked the dog. The boy turned around and saw his mother looking at him questionably as she was slightly crying on the phone with one of her friends. He turned back around and stood in front of the dog, blocking its view.

"Stop it Puppy!" he said with his arms spread out, "Let's go see Mum!"

But the dog wasn't paying attention to a word of what his master was saying. He moved its head around to listen to the forest. Remus would move and be back in his way. Meanwhile, his mother got up from her chair and walked a bit closer, keeping a close eye on her son.

"_What's in thewe?"_ asked Remus to the dog in an even more childish voice, _"What is it, Puppy?" _He turned around and starred into the woods. There was absolutely nothing. He walked up until he was on the very edge and the dog let out a soft cry as it gently wagged its tail. The boy slowly entered the woods.

"Excuse me," said Hope to her friend on the phone. She placed the phone right under her right shoulder, "Remus!" The boy turned around, "Get out of there!"

"But, but, Puppy hears something!" yelled Remus. He groaned and walked to his mother, who was now talking to the phone.

"Mum," he whispered as he tugged on her sweater.

"Excuse me again," she placed the phone on the table, "What Remus, dear?"

"Thewe's something in the fo'est," he pointed out and whispered, "Maybe a monster."

"There's no such thing as a monster, dear," said his mother as she sat down on her heals to be at his level. "On the other hand, it could be a _unicorn!_ Like the ones from your father's stories on the wizarding world of his."

Mr. Lupin told his wife all about the wizarding world and shared many stories to her and to her son. There was even a chance for her son to become a wizard, just like his father.

"But, but," Remus hesitated, "Puppy is weird… he-"

Puppy started to bark like there was a stranger in the house. It was bark after bark. He was pulling on the chain and he let out few growling barks. Hope picked up the phone and said she would call right back.

"Stay here Remus," she gave him a kiss on the forehead, stood up and marched towards the dog. She stood beside the dog with her arms crossed in her muggle sweater.

"Calm down, Puppy!" she commanded. The dog ignored her, his barks we're getting scarier by the second. "Stop it, Puppy! Puppy! _I said stop!"_ She was getting mad.

"CALM DOWN!" she grabbed the collar and tugged lightly, "STOP IT PUPPY!"

The dog growled ferociously at her with jaws opened wide. It made her jump a few feet away. The dog almost bit her. He was very out of character. She jogged towards the house.

"GO INSIDE REMUS!"

The boy opened the door with his entire might and only managed to open a crack. His mother grabbed the phone and helped him open the sliding door. She called her friend and told her about the strange behavior of her dog. Meanwhile, Remus was getting ready to paint at the table right in front of the sliding door, facing the back of the barking dog.

"Excuse me again," said Hope as the doorbell rang, "There's someone at my door. I'm going to call you back later." She opened the front door, revealing her favorite neighbor carrying his daughter. He was a very tall man with black hair, a black beard and eyes that were a welcoming baby blue.

"Dave! I'm so glad you're here, come in, come in!" she was relieved for not being alone with her son and dog. The tall man placed his daughter in a chair right beside Remus. The children smiled to each other and shared the paint.

"This is why I'm here," said Dave as he pointed out Puppy.

"I'm so sorry about the noise," started Hope, "I can't make him stop and he almost bit me when I intervened."

"Mollie did the exact same thing," he brought Hope a few steps away from the children. "We just called in a vet to put her down. She attacked Vora!"

Vora was Dave's eldest daughter and she was Remus' age. Hope covered her mouth in surprise. Mollie was the kindest and sweetest dog she had ever known. After saying that, she listened closely and was able to hear Mollie growling and barking in the cold weather.

"My wife is gone with Vora at the nearest hospital," he explained, "This is all so very weird." he paused. "What about John? Do you know where he is?"

"No," she now had a ball stuck in her throat, "I called everyone I know. His boss told me he was at work on the last day I saw him. He disappeared at around lunch time. It's very odd"

...

Both Hope and her son were invited to stay the night over at their neighbor's home. It was quite late when they arrived. Dave's wife took Remus in her arms and placed him in the girl's bedroom. He slept on the extra mattress that was on the floor.

…

Remus woke up, it was still dark outside. The night light was slightly flaching under the huge window with no curtains. He got up in silence and peaked out the window. It was a perfect view of Puppy. Incredibly it was still barking, but louder and even more threatening. He was able to see him clearly because it was a soon going to be sunrise and the round moon let out a wonderful light from the top of the trees. Puppy led out a yelp and stopped barking. He had to tell his mother. He walked down the corridor. He knew where everything was, it was his second home.

"Mum," he whispered to her as he stood beside her in the guess bedroom.

"Mmhmm?" said his mother without opening her eyes,

"Puppy stop' barking, come see!" he whispered.

Hope got up quite quickly. She wasn't even able to fall asleep all night. They walked down the hallway to the big bedroom. Vora was sitting on her bed and was looking out the window. She seemed scared. Her left forearm was wrapped up in bandages and her hand was a bit swollen. She got up and approached the window and stood beside Remus and his mother. Puppy was lying on its side. You couldn't tell if he was asleep or dead.

"We'll take care of it first thing tomorrow morning," she patted her son on the back, "I'm thirsty, do you want something to drink Remus?"

He simply shook his head.

"What about you Vora?" asked hope.

"No, thank you," said the little girl as she gazed upon the dog.

…

There was light from the kitchen. Dave was fully dressed and was drinking a glass of milk.

"Why are you awake so early?" asked Dave. "I have to be at work for seven o'clock."

"Can't sleep," she served herself a glass of water, "This passing week was quite exhausting. If you know what I mean."

"I understand," said Dave, "If you need anything, anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask."

Mrs. Lupin smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's pass six o'clock. The sun will rise soon," He said.

…

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, something creped out from the shadows behind Puppy and looked into their way. It almost seemed that the creature was looking directly at them.

"_Whoa!"_ Vora said a bit too loudly, "that's a big-"

"_Shhhh!"_ said Donna, "Go to sleep!"

"You're not my mommy!" said Vora hastily to her little sister.

While they were arguing, the monster was approaching slowly towards him. It looked like a wolf. It was dark grey and had small ears, shiny yellow eyes and a tail like a lion that moved vividly. Remus ran towards the guess bedroom, his mother was not there. He panicked a little and returned to the bedroom.

"_Mum?"_ he yelled.

A while after, his mother and Dave where standing under the doorway.

"Mum," started Remus in a trembling voice, "There's a wolf monster outside the window."

"Wolf monster?" growled Dave, "Let's go check it out!"

…

Dave, Remus, Mrs. Lupin and Vora were all looking out the window. No monster or wolf in sight.

"It was just _your imagination_, Remus!" said Vora.

"No it's not," he looked up at his mother, "I swear it's not, it was there!"

The nightlight blinked off. Dave tried the light switch, nothing.

"Let me try!" said Vora as she flicked the switch on and off over and over again.

"_What's going on here!"_ asked Mrs. Proper as she was standing in the corridor. Her blonde hair was a big mess and her nightgown was mostly turned on one side. After Mrs. Lupin explained the situation, everybody was watching Mrs. Proper and waiting for her reaction to all of this. Remus wasthe only one who was not paying attention and looked out the giant window.

What happened next happened so fast, Mrs. Proper let out as scream of terror as the wolf-like monster jumped through the window and attacked Remus. Mrs. Lupin fell hard on the ground. Donna was crying and was soon picked up by her mother. The monster was enormous. It was five feet tall on all fours. By reaction, Dave attacked the monster with a metal rod that was used to hold a flag as a decoration. When the grey beast turned to him, Mrs. Lupin grabbed her injured son in her arms and ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Mrs. Proper tried to call the police that were miles away from where she lived anyways, but the phone was down.

"I'M TAKING THE TRUCK!" yelled Mrs. Proper to her husband, not knowing if he was able to hear her. She grabbed the keys and hurried out the door, leaving it wide open. She hopped into the truck and turned the keys. Mrs. Lupin came in from the passenger's side and sat on the backseat with her bloody son still pressed against her chest. Vora and Donna were also in the backseat, crying. The truck started, Mrs. Proper looked in her mirror and didn't see her husband come out on the house. Every few seconds seemed to take forever. At this moment, Mrs. Lupin started crying as she hugged her dying son. He was so weak that he couldn't cry and his wounds on his chest and shoulders were burning like fire.

"Daddy!" cried out Donna. Her father ran out of the house and slammed the door. The door was ripping apart quite quickly by the monster. He jumped in the truck as fast as he could. Mrs. Proper stepped on the gas before he had the time to shut the passenger's door. He held his injured arm.

"Honey!" said Mrs. Proper in surprised, "Your hurt!"

"Yeah," said Dave quite casually, "And it burns like hell."

"STEP ON IT!" yelled Hope. The monster was just a few feet behind the truck. The sky had changed color, it was brighter. You could really see the details on the creature. Its face had a few deep cuts mixed with blood from the victims. It jumped onto the back of the truck. The passengers in backseat screamed. The monster really did look like a wolf, but it had a few physical features that where different. It was built a lot stronger, his shoulders where mountain high, it had slit pupils, a shorter, but stronger jaw that was filled with very sharp yellow and bloody teeth. It easily broke the back window of the truck.

All of a sudden it froze and looked up at the horizon. The sun started showing up. His pupils got incredibly small, like he was surprised and he jumped off of the truck like it was getting weak. As the truck was driving away, Mrs. Lupin looked at the creature through her messy light brown hair. It was falling to the ground, shrinking and disappearing into the woods.

…

Sitting in a waiting room, Mrs. Lupin was crying softly beside Mrs. Proper. Her whie nightgown was very bloody. She even had blood in her hair. A few other people in the room gave her weird looks.

"Excuse me," said a man standing in front of her in a marine blue hooded cloak, "Are you Mrs. Hope Lupin, wife to John Lupin?"

"Yes," she said in surprise.

"Can we talk in private, please?" said the man. She looked over to her friend, curled her lips and followed the man. Another man with a cloak was leaning against the wall just a few feet in the corridor from the waiting room. He instantly stood up straight and shook hands with Mrs. Lupin when he saw her.

"I work for the Ministry of Magic," he stated, "Do you have an idea what I'm talking about?"

"Roughly," said Mrs. Lupin, "My husband told me a few stories about your minister and such."

"Ah yes," the dark skinned man exclaimed, "We found your husband. He was held capture by Lord Voldemort."

"Who's that?" she said in a relieved voice, "I mean, is he alright. Where is he?"

"That is not important right now," the man said. "What is important is the link in between your son's attack by Fenrir, your husband amd Lord Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" she was a bit confused. "Is Fenrir a type of animal or something?"

"Let me explain," said the other man, "Lord Voldemort is a man, a powerful dark wizard. He's getting stronger and stronger by making other wizard join his army. He tried to make your husband join because he is such a great wizard. John did not accept and was punished. Fenrir, is a wizard who works for Voldemort. The only wizard in the world who was able to keep his magical powers while being a werewolf."

"We-werewolf?" exclaimed Mrs. Lupin a bit too loudly.

"Yes mam'! A werewolf," he paused as a nurse walked by them, "When a witch or wizard becomes a werewolf, they lose their magical abilities. Fenrir is the only one that still has his magical abilities. It is very rare, but it does happen from time to time. Now, not only is your son a werewolf, but so is your muggle neighbor."

She started crying all over again, her son was a werewolf.

"The ministry will freely build you a safe cage made out of silver in both of your homes. Make sure your son does not eat sugar or meat. This will turn him into a violent werewolf like Fenrir Greyback. This may be too much to take in right now, but don't worry. Someone from the ministry will be home with you and will give you further instructions to protect yourself. We also ask you to help us convince your muggle neighbor the situation."

"I'll gladly help," she said with a weak smile, "Does this mean. That Remus' chance to become a wizard like his father is impossible?"

"Correct," said the wizard calmly.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

And yes, April 26 of year 1964 was really a full moon. I'm making sure that I'm making the werewolf nights, the _real ones_.

I have no idea what time the sun rises that time of the year in the UK, so I took a guess, sorry

Please write a review, I would love it!


	6. Muggle School with Magical Classmates

_1965 August 31_

* * *

Mr. W. Chan owned acres of land and ran one of the most productive mills in all of North England. He wasn't stupid, he was smart. With his acres of land, he built over a hundred houses, including his own. His plan was quite simple.

Every house was filled with a family. Instead of renting out the house from Mr. W. Chan, atleast one family member of the household had to work at the mill. He paid them a decent amount of pounds. He also owned the general store that was run by teenagers. Mrs. Chan was the teacher at the private school for all of the children.

There was no need to leave this place. Very few families owned a car. Because Spinner's End was the longest street in this neighborhood, the place itself was called Spinner's End.

Because it was quite an isolated place, there was a high percentage of wizard population in this area. These wizard families would befriend with each other and stay away from the muggles.

Because muggles did not know the existence of magic, they described these families to be quite strange.

For example, they would send their children to school and make them drop out when they reached eleven years old. On top of that, they were not seen or heard of until the summer season. These children were around the same age as Lily and Petunia.

Lily would sometimes see them around, but never talked to any of these children. Her grandfather was quite found of these families. Each and every single one of _them_ treated him like royalty.

This gave Lily's family a bad reputation on both sides. Her parents would befriend the muggles and her grandfather would befriend the _strange people. _The neighbors were confused on what side they were on.

…

"Lily," said Petunia coldly, "school is not _that great _at all."

"Don't listen to your sister, Lily." said Mrs. Evans, "I had loads of fun at school!"

"Mum!" argued Petunia, "It isn't fun _at all!_ How would you feel if the fifth years were doing math, the fourth years were reading a book for English class and the teacher was explaining science to third years in the same classroom! _It's so stupid!" _she paused, "Why can't I go to a normal school?"

"Tuney, dear," started her mother, "This is closest school around and it's free for us."

"Even Samantha is in your class!" smiled Lily.

Samantha Cloo was Petunia's best friend who lived behind her and next to Mr. W. Chan's mansion. Every brick house was directly connected to the road and were all connected to each other. The backyards were enclosed by the two story houses. Because no one had their backyard fenced in Lily, Petunia and Samantha would cut across a few yards to reach the park.

"_Everybody_ is in my class Lily," growled Petunia. "Even Samantha's _stupid _brother!"

She got up from the couch, stormed up the set of stairs and went straight up to bed. Petunia was not a very patient individual at all.

…

Lily was the first to arrive among the first years. She looked sideways across the classroom. She knew everyone's name, but never had a close friend before. Someone pulled the wooden chair beside Lily. She quickly spun around and her dark red pigtails whipped the air. Her stomach knotted.

The first years had to sit at a round table in the corner the whole year. It was situated at the front of the class beside the teacher's desk. Lexie smiled at Lily. She gave back a fake smile. Lexie was not an ordinary brunette, she was one of _them._

Lexie's family is known to have bright orange eyes and rumored on having eagles as house pets.

A third student sat onto Lexie's right side. His name was Sindero Cornfoot, another one of _them._

Lily felt awkward as the two smiled very friendly to each other and started a conversation.

"What does Diagon Alley look like?" asked Sindero.

"_Wonderful!"_ said Lexie, "My parents bought me a-" she looked over at Lily and took a deep breath. "Never mind…" she muttered to her friend.

"Lexie," asked a girl with very long black hair, "Is Jordan-" she looked at Lily, gave out the cheesiest smile and sat down beside her, "I mean, Jordan is not here anymore, right?"

"_Wicked!"_ exclaimed Sindero as Lexie nodded.

Lily guessed what she was talking about. Jordan must be one of the children who stop going to school after a while.

The teacher walked over with a poorly dressed boy. He smelled like dirt and sat across from Lily. There was the last empty chair to his left.

"_How are you Sev?"_ asked the long haired girl in a cold voice. She was making fun of him. But the strange thing is he was also one of them. Lily though they all got along.

"Fine," said Severus in a weak voice. His black hair was almost as long as Wanda's, but uncombed and a bit greasy. His head was down. He was probably staring at his feet.

"My mother says your father is a rather _stupid muggle,"_ comforted Lexie. "Don't believe a word he says!"

Severus lifted his head up slightly and smiled a bit.

"muggle?" mumbled Lily. As curious as she is, the strange word got her attention. Her grandfather used that word. He even said her grandmother was a wonderful muggle.

"Huh?" questioned Sindero to Lily.

"What's a muggle?" asked Lily as she looked at her classmates. They were all stunned, not knowing what to say.

"You're a muggle!" snapped Maranda.

Maranda Liko was always weirdly dressed Asian girl. Today, she had her hair in a weird braid. Her dress looked more like a poufy pink prom dress that matched the streaks in her hair. Her feet were in black boots. Her arms and legs were covered in string bracelets and her dress had a huge black bow in the back that was made out of a very silky material.

"By the way, Maranda," started Wanda, "You should wear _muggle clothes_ when you come to school."

"Whatever!" snapped Maranda.

All six chairs were full. Maybe school won't be so great for Lily after all. All five classmates in her year were all from the _weird familie_s. She must be the unluckiest girl in all of Spinner's End.

…

Lily was coloring the inside of a big L that was drawn on the paper with black marker. It was an exercise to learn the first years how to spell there name. The professor would make the bubble letter s one by one and they had to decorate the sheet.

"What house is your brother in, Lexie?" asked Maranda in a low voice.

"I don't know," said Lexie, "He's just going to know tonight and then he's sending an owl."

"I hope he's doesn't get _Hufflepuff,"_ said Maranda as brushed her fingers through her very long hair, "It's a house for babies!"

Lily was listening to every word, but she pretended like she wasn't paying attention at all.

"But, but, Marrick is a Hufflepuff," said Sev in a small voice.

"Who cares!" said Sindero, "Other schools don't even have houses anyways!"

"But I want to be in Slytherin like my father!" exclaimed Maranda a bit too loud, "I care what house I go in. Besides, being Hufflepuff is worse than _being a filthy muggle!"_

Lily's heart sank a bit. As she looked up, everybody at the table was looking at her. Even the boy in front of her raised his head. He had sad, dark, black eyes, like a tunnel.

"I'm not a muggle!" lied Lily. It wasn't really a lie because she didn't even know what a muggle was in the first place.

"Prove it!" said Lexie. Lily didn't know what she meant by proving that she wasn't a muggle. These people were all so different. How could none of them be a muggle? That's when she remembered something her grandfather once told her. Sure it was a secret, but it's not like these pupils would tattletale to her family.

"My grandfather, for sure, is _not_ a muggle," said Lily as she raised her head up high. "He said my father was a muggle, that my mother was a squid-"

"SQUID?" shouted Wanda. The whole table laughed or chuckled. The classroom turned heads and the teacher came over and told them to be quiet.

"Its squi_b,_" said Maranda as she mocked Lily, "not squi_d_!"

"_Euh_… that's what I meant!" said Lily. Her plan was actually working. Even though they laughed at her, they seemed to be more opened to her. "My father is a muggle also. My grandfather says I'm not a muggle."

Lily lied once more. Spiro did not tell her granddaughter that she wasn't a muggle. He said that she and Petunia might be one or not.

"So…" started Maranda, "You're a muggle-born?"

"umm…" Lily didn't know what to answer to this. She didn't know if this was bad or good.

"Wicked, you're the first muggle-born I've ever met!" said Lexie in a big smile.

"Yes," said Lily. She now knew that muggle-born was good, not bad. "I'm a muggle-born!"

"Is Spiro Malfoy your grandfather?" asked Sindero with a giant grin.

"Yes!" this time it wasn't a lie. The question gave her a warm feeling and made her smile. "He visits you guys a lot!"

"Yeah," Sindero paused, "I reckon that he's almost as pure-blooded as the Blacks!"

"_The Blacks?"_ questioned Lily.

"You're a liar," said Wanda. She was the first to finish coloring her first letter. She was even half way on cutting the letter W. "Everybody knows who the Blacks are, unless you're a muggle."

"That's not true!" snapped Lexie, "I didn't know about the Blacks until last year and I'm a half-blood!"

"_Fine,"_ Wanda snapped back, "If you're not a muggle," she said to Lily. "I can do this!"

She grabbed one of Lily's pigtails and pulled hard towards her. Lily screamed and the whole class watched in horror. Wanda was cutting Lily's hair at the base of the elastic. Petunia was scared for her little sister and went towards the round table but by the time she arrived, the teacher took the scissors away, but it was too late. Half of Lily hair was not longer then her ear. She was so angry and so scared. She looked at Wanda, who was holding an auburn ponytail.

"Petunia Evans," said the teacher as she pulled Lily out of her chair, "Can you please take your sister home and come back?"

Petunia nodded. Lily glared at Wanda with tears going down her cheeks.

"If you're not lying," sneered Wanda, "You'll be fine by tomorrow."

…

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother gave her a haircut on the other side. If she tucked her hair behind her ears, it didn't seem that bad. It's not like her hair would never grow again. She hated that Wanda, she hated all of them. Maybe she should cut her long-to-the-bum hair, but Lily was not that mean. Petunia, on the other hand, would have no problem doing so. Lily officially _hated _school. When Petunia arrived that day, she announced that Lily will sit at a desk from now on. Lily was quite happy, but she still missed her long luscious hair.

…

Lily woke up the next morning feeling quite tired. She fell asleep while crying last night. A good thing about having shorter hair is that her wonderful green eyes popped out more.

The first thing she would do every day was brushing her hair. She pulled a brush from the drawer and looked in the mirror.

Lily was shocked.

Her hair grew.

It was back to normal.

It was midway down her back, just like before.

Was it all just a terrible dream?

She raced down the steps and ran to her mom in the kitchen.

"MUM!" she yelled in excitement, "Look at my hair!"

Her mother dropped the pan with sausage and all.

It wasn't a dream…

Not even her imagination…

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know that school starts September 1st. But The story starts the _night before_. That's the reason why the date on the very top is August 31 and not September 1!

BTW!

Jordan Warden was the little boy and Wanda Olive is the little girl from chapter 3


	7. Sirius visits Hogwarts

_1966 September 24_

_

* * *

_

A young boy was trying to hex dice at the empty dinner table. He was always in trouble. This time he nicked his father's wand and was trying a few spells. Impressively, he was able to make a couple of spells work within ten minutes. Breakfast was cooking quite slowly in a cauldron that was hung above the fire in the huge chimney. A long wooden spoon was stirring the mixture on its very own. The sun would not rise for another two hours. The boy's mother walked quickly in the kitchen and checked breakfast. By reflex, the boy quickly hid the wand under the table. His mother turned around.

"_Sirius,"_ she whispered with a bit of disappointment in her voice. Sirius bit his lip. Did she notice that he had his father's wand? She walked out of the kitchen in a hurry. Sirius slowly withdrew his right hand from under the table. Before he knew it she was back. He placed his hand quickly under the table once more. His mother pulled a stool from under the table and sat facing his side.

"Ouch!" yelled Sirius as she yanked his hair with a rusted comb.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sirius," said his mother. "If you don't want short hair, comb it!"

"I did mother," he said painfully, "I swear!"

"Then where does this big knot come from?" she said as she showed the knot that was bigger than her thumb.

"I don't know," whispered Sirius. His hair was not too long. It barely touched his shoulders. His mother had the exact same type of hair, but a whole lot longer. It was perfectly straight, shiny, not too thin, and raven black.

"Ouch!" yelled Sirius as he pulled away, "Let me do it myself!"

"_Fine!"_ frowned Walburga as she gave the comb and picked up the dice from the table instead. She examined the strange cubic objects with black dots. "What in the bloody hell is this? And where did you get it from?"

Sirius was in big trouble now. His mother despised muggles and their little knickknacks. Sure, being a pure-blooded Black was great and all, but it was not an easy life. The family room walls were filled with a tapestry of the family tree. If a member respected muggles or even married a muggle-born, they were blasted of the tree with fire. Having so little choices of getting married to the few pure-bloods left in the world it was not a surprise if you ended up having children with your second cousin. Just like Sirius' parents. How could they not have known? They both had Black as a surname before they even got married.

"I found it," said Sirius, "outside… when I went for a walk yesterday."

"Did your brother pick up some rubbish too?" Walburga asked. She knew that her son was not allowed leaving the house without another family member. He usually took his little brother. They were closer then best friends.

"I don't know…" said Sirius as he continued untangling his hair, "But I don't think so."

"Good!" she said as the dice began to float. It was no surprise to Sirius. His mother loved getting rid of muggle objects this way. It was the same thing every single time. The object would float, catch on fire, explode, make a mess of little scorched pieces, and a little yelling at the house elf to clean it up so sum it up.

"Here you go, baby" smiled Walburga as she gave Sirius his plate. This was the only type of soup she made for breakfast and he had no idea what it was. It doesn't even taste close to anything else in the world.

"Kreacher!" yelled Walburga not too loudly because her other son and husband were still asleep. "Clean up this stupid mess on the table."

Kreacher ran into the room, observed the table and climbed on it. The house elf was now flat on his belly on the table with a dust collector. He was picking up the pieces one by one of the scorched dice by hand.

"Kreacher!" said Walburga in discuss, "What are you doing lying down on my table!"

He raised his face towards his master. House elves are usually short and terribly skinny. He had very long and thin bat-like ears, a long hooked and droopy nose, his eyes were sunk in his skull, and he wore a grey towel. He was a new, young and fresh house elf. Walburga received it as a gift from her husband on her last birthday. House elves cost a fortune. They would listen to every single command their master gave them. It had a few problems of course. They would sometimes slither their way through the commands, you had to raise your voice for them to understand, they were constantly dirty and smelly, and they would be free if they were presented with clothes. Most of the house elves don't even want to be free in the first place anyways.

"Cleaning master," said Kreacher as he picked up another piece and placed it very close to his face before he placed it in the dustpan, "Making sure I pick up _every single crumb."_

"Get off!" yelled Walburga not too loudly, "You're _disgusting!_ I eat at this table you know! I don't go on my furniture and lie on it to clean it up!"

The house elf did not want to stand up on his feet to leap off of the table because they never washed their feet. It was so dirty that they were black. He decided to roll off of the table instead. He let out a _"Whoa!"_ and sprung his arms in the air when he rolled off of the edge and fell on the wooden floor. Kreacher whimpered as he got up. He stood up on his tippy toes. His eye level was exactly right on top of the table. He would hold onto the edge of the table with his left hand to keep his balance and pick up the crumbs with his other hand one by one and placed it in the dustpan all over again. Sirius laughed for a while. He found his mother's house elf quite entertaining.

…

Sirius mounted his broom tightly. He lightly bounced up and down to place himself in the perfect position. One of the main rules to remember when you're mounted on a broom is to not walk, but bounce when you want to move. His mother and he were the only ones on the street at this hour. They were both going to fly to London. This is the first time that Sirius came along for this ride.

"Ready?" asked Walburga to her oldest son.

"Umm…" Sirius though, "Yes, ready!"

"Put your mask on sweetie," Walburga said as she placed her own that was hanging around her neck. His mother kicked off the ground softly and rose up quite quickly. Sirius was still placing his mask on. It was a thin plate of metal that was shaped to fit the wearer's face and had a sting attached to it. It would sit on the cheekbones and went down to the chin without touching the mouth or nostrils. Not many people used these masks anymore. It is made to be able to breathe normally when flying at full speed on a broom. In other words, it was a wind barrier.

When the mask was finally on tight, he kicked off the ground a bit too hard and zoomed past his mother in no time.

…

Diagon Alley was not too busy at this time of the year. It was the most popular shopping spot to get supplies for witches and wizards who went to Hogwarts. Sirius and his mother left their brooms at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ to be polished and trimmed until tonight.

"Mother," said Sirius as he was walking the opposite way to his mother. "The floo network is this way!"

"I have to go to Ollivander's first, dear," she said with a smile, "You broke my wand, remember!"

He followed his mother on the way to the wand maker's shop. Sirius was fascinated by the amount of people in Diagon Alley. It was nothing compared to when he went with his cousins, shopping for their school supplies every single year. Also, no one was dressed in muggle clothes because muggle-borns would drag their parents into Diagon Alley for some shopping too.

Many heads turned when Sirius and his mother would walk by. People recognized the Black family quite easily. Most of them had grey eyes, straight black raven hair and very well dressed. Walburga was wearing skin tight black trousers, a very short dress that had many layers and bloody red high heels. She had a ring in each finger, bracelets that covered both of her forearms, and a mountain full of long and short necklaces. Her eyeliner was very thick and jet black, her eye shadow was stunning and her lips were a dark grey. Her hair was accessorized with a few long feathers that matched her red shoes and they were breaded into her hair on her left side. Sirius had black boots that went up to his knee, but were tied up half way. His trousers, gloves, belt and spiked necklace were dark silver. He had a plain black shirt with a matching light grey cape. His cape was so light in weight that it floated lightly as he walked.

When entering Ollivander's, he realized that he still had his father's wand. It was in his pocket. Witches and Wizards trousers have pockets that would go down to your knees to be able to fit a one's wand.

The man with bright eyes smiled and shook hands with Walburga.

"Walburga, how are you?" he said smiling.

"Wonderful," she said, "I need a new wand!"

"Excellent," Mr. Ollivander paused, "Is it for your son?"

"No, the wand is for me," she said as she withdrew her wand from her trousers. "It cracked in the middle, see?"

"Cracked?" questioned Mr. Ollivander as he started searching for a new wand for Mrs. Black. The walls of the store were filled with boxes of wands from top to bottom.

"Sirius," Walburga said with her nose in the air, "Explain to Mr. Ollivander how you _destroyed_ my wand."

"It all started when I was looking through our library… and…" he paused, it seemed like the man was not paying attention to him.

"Go on Mr. Black," said Mr. Ollivander as he was debating in between two boxes, "I'm listening!"

"Well, I found a few books with some easy spells." said Sirius. He was saying it in a calm voice, but actually, he wondered if his mother was going to yell at him again. What if she found out that he had his father's wand in his pocket? "I wanted to try a few of the spells, so I took my mother's wand."

Walburga tested a wand, but no luck. The wand was not made for her. Sirius continued his story.

"Sometimes it worked and other times it didn't. Then I read a book on wands. It said that if the wand was not made for you, you had to replace the core or something like that…"

"I have heard of that," said Mr. Ollivander as he braught another wand for Mrs. Black to try, "but it is not easy work. Even for someone like me. I prefer making a whole new wand altogether."

"But I was so stupid!" explained Sirius, "I thought I could change the core and then change it back again. But it was just too hard."

"This wand is perfect!" said Walburga as she waved a third wand. The tip of the wand made sparkles as she waved it lightly. She gave her old wand to Ollivander. He could use the metal base of the wand on a new one.

"That will be seven galleons, please," said Mr. Ollivander.

"Are you allowed to sell a wand to my six year old son?" asked Walburga as she placed her new wand in her pocket. Sirius couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to buy a wand for him.

"Of course, of course," said Mr. Ollivander with a smile, "But I must warn you. Being as young as he is can cause grave accidents."

"I'm well aware of that," she giggled.

After a few minutes, Mr. Ollivander gave to Sirius a wand.

"So…" said Sirius, "I just wave it, right?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded and stood a few feet away. Sirius waved the wand. A few sparkles shot out of the wand's tip.

"How wonderful!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander, "Right on the first try!"

Sirius grinned in excitement. He couldn't believe this. He owned a wand five years earlier than anyone else.

"What's my wand made of?" asked Sirius to Mr. Ollivander.

The wand had a square handle and had many symbols etched all over it.

"The wood is dogwood and the core is made of hippogriff bone" smiled Mr. Ollivander as he accepted the coins from Mrs. Black.

"Wicked!" said Sirius, "Thank you so much mother!"

"You're welcome" she said as they left the shop, "This is your birthday present. Your father did not want me to buy you this. But it's too late now."

"That's the reason you brought me?" asked Sirius as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"Of course," smiled his mother.

"Are we still going to Hogwarts to visit Bella, and Dromeda?" asked Sirius. This is what he was told in the first place. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa were his three cousins on his mother's side. Walburga was more of a mother to them than their very own mother. For example, Walburga brought them shopping for school supplies, they would spend over half of the summer in her home and she visited them at Hogwarts every year. This was the first time that Sirius was asked to come along on the journey. As for Sirius' father, he wasn't very fond of the three sisters. He would sometimes ignore their existence.

"Yes," answered Mrs. Black, "I wanted to congratulate your cousin Dromeda for making the Slytherin Quidditch Team. I don't know what position she plays, but we will find out soon, wont we?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, still holding his wand in his hands, "I hope I also make the quidditch team when I'm going to be in Hogwarts!"

…

The Great Hall was half full. The ceiling was like the sky. It was a bewitched ceiling to make it look like the weather outside. It was clear light and blue with no clouds in sight. The Great Hall was longer than four hundred feet and was just large enough for four house tables. One house table had a bench on each side that was as long as the table itself. In the front of the Great Hall, the opposite side of the doors, there was a stage and the staff table. It was also know known as the high table. Every teacher had their own chair. Most pupils from their houses would eat at their house tables. Gryffindor was on the far right and close to the almost-two-story fire place. This table was usually loud and filled the hall with laughter. Hufflepuff was next in line. This table had no problem on accepting people from other houses to eat here. Ravenclaw was the second table across from the doors. It was a very quiet table and usually half filled with books. Slytherin was the fourth and last table. It was almost as loud as the Gryffindors, they rarely allowed people from other houses to join them and it was also filled with many books.

"What _are_ you doing?" asked a brown haired and blue eyed fourteen year old boy to his classmate. He was standing with his right foot on the bench, leaning on his leg as he was peeking onto his friend's parchment.

"I told you," said Bellatrix impatiently, "I'm doing my potions essay _and _it's due today!"

A blasting laugh from a dozen of people from the Gryffindor table echoed in the Great Hall. It was another dungbomb that was thrown in someone's face. It was the third time this week.

"Those bloody Gryffindors," growled Bellatrix as she shook her quill in the air. "Lunch does not equal playtime!"

"When I asked what you were doing," said Rabastan, "I meant… Why are you two sitting together?"

Bellatrix and Andromeda glared at him.

"I mean," said Rabastan, "Weren't you two in a big fight in the last few days?"

"We're still in a fight," said Bellatrix coldly.

"I have to sit with _her_ because _our_ aunt Walburga is coming for a visit," explained Andromeda.

"I reckon that I'm going to leave you two alone," he simply said and went off sitting at the front end of the table.

"What do you think aunt Walburga's surprise is?" asked Andromeda to her older sister in excitement. Her light brown eyes were shining as she smiled with her perfect, white and straight teeth. She was a very pretty girl. Her hair was wavy, thick, brown, very long, and was usually tied up in a ponytail. Her skin was not as pale as her sister's and she seemed to be friendlier.

"Shut up!" snapped Bellatrix. She had raven dark hair and pale skin just like her aunt. She could easily be mistaken as Sirius' older sister. But her face was more pointed and she had large black eyes. Andromeda looked away from her sister. She smiled instantly as she saw her cousin running in between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table towards her.

"Dromeda!" said Sirius as he hugged her very hard, "Hi, Bella!"

"So you're the surprise," said Bella with a smile, "How do you find Hogwarts so far?"

"It's HUGE!" said Sirius as he sat down beside Andromeda and facing Bellatrix, "And I'm starving."

A plate, utensils and a goblet appeared in front of Sirius. A great amount of food appeared in the middle on the table. It was almost like a buffet every meal. Walburga greeted her nieces and congratulated Andromeda at least three times.

"What position do you play?" asked Sirius with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Seeker," Andromeda giggled, "I can't believe they allowed, me, to be a seeker. A seeker!"

"I'm very proud of you Dromeda," said Walburga.

"You're more bloody proud of her then mother!" said Bellatrix, but it was no surprise.

"Sirius," said Walburga, "Don't you have something to show your cousins?"

"No?" Sirius answered after his few seconds of thinking.

"_Your early birthday present,"_ said Walburga.

He smiled, and reached into his front pocket. He couldn't wait to see his cousins' reactions.

"Oh!" he said in a worried, yet surprised voice.

"What is it, dear?" said Walburga. She was worried that he lost his wand or something.

"Nothing," Sirius said with a blank smile. What really happened is that he almost pulled the wrong wand from his pocket. He almost pulled out his father's.

"That's brilliant Sirius!" exclaimed Andromeda.

"Can you do a spell?" asked Bellatrix interestingly.

Sirius nodded and filled refilled his goblet with water. He stood onto the table and pointed his wand downwards towards the goblet. He has done this trick many times because it took him two years to learn it and his brother is the only one that had seen him do this. A few people of the Great Hall watched Sirius. He was standing on a table, he was quite noticeable. People guessed that he was a very short first year, but that still didn't make any sense because he would have stood out during the sorting.

Sirius moved the tip of his wand in a clockwise circle motion. The water was turning, like when you mix it with a spoon. After doing this for a few seconds, he turned his wand counterclockwise and the water rose up from the goblet like a string. It was constantly turning, like a twister. When the water touched the tip of his wand, he rose it up, and made big circles above his head. The next thing you know, he pulled his wand back and shot the liquid forward. It landed where Rabastian was sitting. Most of his friends and himself got up and backed away from the table. Sirius smiled as the water took shape of a fish. It was squirming like what a real fish does when it's out of the water. It bounced onto the floor, Sirius flicked his wand and the fish turned into a puddle.

"That was brilliant, Sirius!" exclaimed Bellatrix, "That was quite a complicated spell, and nonverbal on top of that? Incredible!"

…

"See you at supper," said Andromeda as she headed for her Care of Magical Creatures class with the Gryffindors.

"And I have potions," said Bellatrix as she packed her bag with her finished essay, "See you later aunt Walburga, Sirius."

…

"I'm bored," said Sirius, "Can I_ please_ explore the castle? I'll be back for supper, I promise."

"Do you have any idea how big this place is?" said Walburga as she applied more lipstick, "Fine, but take my watch!"

"Thank you mother," said Sirius as her mother tightened the watch around his wrist.

"I want you back here by four-thirty, no later," warned Walburga.

…

Sirius had been walking in the castle for over an hour. He went into a few empty classrooms. He even found a classroom that had a dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling. The castle was quite amazing. The Hogwarts rules were not strict at all. For example, in a practical class, there's a section for spectators to watch the students perform. The ministry was not very happy about this. There was a dark wizard named Voldemort that was slowly gaining loads of power and he wants the castle to have more rules.

Walking down a corridor on the first floor, Sirius noticed quite a few students were entering a classroom door. Friday was filled with practical courses for most students.

"Oi, Dromeda!" exclaimed Sirius, his cousin was watching the second years entering the door.

"Sirius," smiled Andromeda, "I'm going for my Astronomy Practical and it's quite boring to watch. But if you enter this classroom by the other door you can watch the second years practice their defense against the dark arts. And I can meet you in this corridor before supper after this class. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, "See you later!"

…

Every student wore their school uniforms when attending class. They wore robe over their clothes. During practical lessons, like this one, they had to remove their house colored cloaks and black pointed hats. Under the cloaks they can either wear a black or white tunic or buttoned up shirt that were any sleeve length. During the winter season, the students would wear a dark grey sweater over their buttoned shirts and again, it could be any sleeve length. The girls were able to wear skirts, shorts or trousers. The boys were able to wear shorts or trousers. As long as the shoes were all black and covered the toe, it could be any kind of style. The students also wore house colored scarves and warmer cloaks with hoods. They also had to wear a house colored tie and they had their house badge on their cloaks. A few people had extra badges on their cloaks as well.

The classroom had no desk or chairs for the students. Sirius sat on one of the upholstered benches that were against the wall at the end of the classroom. There were a few other students that also took a seat.

The students in the classroom had either silver and green ties or blue and bronze ties. They were Slytherin and Ravenclaw students.

"I want you all to practice the disarming spell that I talked about last Monday right away," said Professor Tranch. He was tall, blond and quite handsome. "Go on, go on! Groups of two please!"

Students moved and shoved around the classroom to find a partner. There were only a few groups that were made up of one Slytherin and one Ravenclaw student. Most of the pupils were partners with someone from their own house. The room was filled with voices of students shouting _"expelliarmus"_ to each other. Sirius looked around. No one seemed to have made the spell work. He never heard this before and wondered if it was a hard spell, to hard for twelve year olds to learn.

The teacher was walking around the room and stood in front of Sirius, facing the students. Sirius got up because the man was blocking his view. He stood aside and withdrew his wand, what if he gave the spell a try.

"Stop it, stop it!" yelled the professor. All the students stopped practicing except for one student. "Warden, I said stop!"

The Ravenclaw boy with bright orange eyes lowered his wand. A few people giggle as Jordan Warden whispered something about the professor.

"Quiet!" growled the man, "You don't need to raise your wand way up in the sky like this people!" he shouted in an American accent as he waved his arms up like a mad man.

"Then what do you want us to do?" asked a pale boy with platinum blonde hair. _"He's probably a Malfoy",_ though Sirius.

"Point your wand directly at your partner's wand and make a very small, but quick clockwise motion." explained professor Tranch.

"You should have told us _before,"_ said Jordan. "You make us look stupid on purpose!"

"Well," said professor Tranch, "If you would have read the book. It says to do it this way."

Jordan mumbled something to his gang of friends.

"Raise your wand Warden," said the professor as he took out his own, "Try to disarm me."

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted Jordan, but no luck. He tried a few more times and he was unsuccessful. A few other students took their turns at trying to disarm the professor, but no one succeeded.

"Next student!" said the professor. No one moved. The class stopped volunteering. "Malfoy, you try!"

It was the platinum blonde boy that Sirius noticed earlier. He really was a Malfoy and a handsome one too. It was rare to see an ugly Malfoy anyways. The family was beyond rich and married the most beautiful and pure witch women in their generation.

Lucius Malfoy raised his wand. He concentrated for a few seconds.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The professor's wand shot out of his hand and hit the ceiling. Malfoy was a bit confused because he was not the one who shouted the spell.

"Who did that?" asked the professor, "Was it you Warden?"

"_No,"_ said Jordan in discuss, he was constantly picked on by this teacher. He then smiled and pointed at Sirius. "It was that little boy, over there, behind you!"

"OH!" said professor Tranch in surprise with his hands above his head, "A visitor! How old are you? Eight? Nine?"

"Six," said Sirius, "But I'm almost seven!"

"How extraordinary!" professor Tranch was a very expressive person with his arms and face. "And you students complain about this spell. _Ha! _If a six year old can do it on a first try. Why can't you?"

"Because he's a Black," said Lucius Malfoy in a calm voice. "They are the purest and one of the most powerful wizards around. _Everyone knows that"_

Sirius swears that Malfoy whispered, _"Unless they are a mudblood."_ under his breath to himself at the end of his phrase.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I know a few people who write fics make Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black, Bellatrix Black, Ted Tonks, etc. in the Marauder's year or really close to them. But the truth is, they are way older then that! I made them more around their real age (after J.K.R) than people who write fanfics. I hope this doesn't disappoint you because this is one of my top pet peeves and I just don't want to change their age.

I'm going to take the Black sisters as examples.

Narcissa: _Born in 1955._ I gave her August 2nd 1955 as her birth date

Andromeda: _Born in between 1952 to 1954._ I gave her March 18th 1953 as her birth date

Bellatrix: _Born in 1951._ I gave her November* 19th 1951 as her birth date

*Note that she is born in November; therefore, in this chapter she's in 4th year and turning 15 in less then two months

This also explains how Sirius is born in 1959 (not 1960 like James) and still be in the same year.


End file.
